


Deceptikids - Meeting

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, British Sign Language, Decepticons Get Their Own Kids AU, Gen, Implied mental illness, Kids Who Take This Way Too Well, M/M, Sign Language, Teens That Act Like Teens, Teens That Do Not Act Like Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: A classic 'What if the Decepticons adopted human children too?' AU.Shockwave (who never went missing) suggests using humans to get gather better intel on the planet they are currently residing on (and maybe get some new soldiers). Megatron agrees to try it by having his officers pick their own human companions.





	Deceptikids - Meeting

Alex twitched, the cold was started to get to him. His breath came out as billowing smoke as he adjusted his coat collar, not that it helped much. The weather seemed to just be getting worse and worse recently, he considered basing his next paper on the effects of weather on the wildlife but the decisions he made at 11pm walking home rarely tended to be ones that stuck with him for more than a few moments. The street around him was deathly quiet, unsettlingly so. He always hated walking home alone but he didn't have much of a choice now. Well, he could ask one of his fellow students if they'd like to bunk with him, but he'd still more than likely be taking the trip back home himself, it wasn't like the others stayed behind for hours and hours on end to research things that ultimately had no bearing on his life. This was all so pointless. And stupid. He more than likely wouldn't live into his fourties so why did he even bother trying?

His internal self-destructive tirade was interrupted by the incredibly loud rumble of a jet engine. It sounded close, to the point where Alex was considering the idea that the pilot was __drunk__ , when a silver shape came into view and changed shape into a humanoid figure.

The jet-thing landed with an amazing amount of force, to the point it almost knocked Alex over. The thing was bigger than the street lamps surrounding them, so he couldn't get a good look a the things face, but he could tell it had glowing red eyes. The parts he could see were extremely intimidating, sharp claws and a slight build. Whatever this thing was, despite its size it's __fast__.

The thing angled it's head slightly, “Are you Alex Banes?”

It's voice was scratchy and filled with annoyance, all Alex knew was that he didn't want to anger the thing further.

“Uh, yes? That's me.” He responded, painfully aware of how weak he sounded.

“Urgh, good. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell you little organics apart?”

Alex had no idea what it was even talking about, what even was this thing? Alex wasn't exactly  a conspiracy theorists but he didn't exactly trust the government; but this thing, the way it was talking.

It clearly wasn't a military creation, it spoke too casually. The sheen on the metal was oddly colourful, too much to be a regular metal. And it's __eyes__.

“You're not from Earth, are you?” Alex asked, curiosity overriding his fear.

The thing laughed, not particularly harshly but more in genuine amusement, “Good. I see your students file was correct about you. 'Fast thinking. Intelligent. Insatiably curious.'”

Alex crossed his arm, confident after being filled with pride that a robotic space alien recognized his work, “I'm going to assume you didn't hack into my schools confidential files and approach me in the middle of the night just for a conformation that I exist.”

The light reflected off the things teeth (it had teeth? That's unsettling), it was smirking, “I have... a proposition for you.”

 

* * *

 

Well, Knockout's day had been absolutely awful. First he and his partner had been given the obnoxious task of finding a human pet, which neither really liked the sound of. Then, the two had been separated after being tracked by Autobots. Not to mention their damned scout had hit his altower and knocked his communications relay offline, at least his finish was fine. Oh and the damage to his altower meant he could transform back into his root mode. Wonderful.

He considered activating his distress beacon, but chances were the Autobots would find him faster than Breakdown.

Slag. His self repair would take care of the damage to his communications relay but he'd need Breakdown to fix the damage to his altower. Meaning he was stuck for the time being.

Knockout felt a jolt go through him as some squishy threw opened his door. This was one of the younger ones, not even an adult fleshbag yet. The little squishy seemed to be messing around with a screwdriver.

“HEY! Didn't your creators teach you any manners?!” Knockout shouted, this was just adding on to his bad mood.

The little thing yelped like a wounded animal, falling out of Knockout and onto the pavement.

“What the hell?!” It shouted. Running her vocalisation through his software he discovered the creature was 'Tala Reyes', female. That was the 'her' one, right?

“What... the actual fuck was that?” She asked, standing up.

“Watch your language. It was me, fleshbag.” Knockout answered, already tired of this dumb youngling.

“...Did...Did you just __talk__? Like, the actual car? Because if you were a person you'd probably be kicking my ass right now.” She seemed surprisingly calm, even excited. What the frag was wrong with this one?

“Yes. 'The actual car' is the one your speaking to right now, but please understand that given the opportunity I would, absolutely, 'kick your ass'.” He huffed, “I do have a name you know.”

“Uh, sorry I guess? I've never met a talking car before. What's your name, big cat?”

Knockout laughed, 'big cat', what was this human talking about? “Knockout of Iacon.”

She blinked, “Is the 'of Iacon' necessary or is it just Knockout?”

“Just Knockout.” He replied.

“Rad. I'm Tala, Tala Reyes.” She smiled, “What are you doing here, Knockout? This is a dangerous neighbourhood for pretty cars like yourself.”

“Oh, I'm painfully aware of that. I would have returned to my ship, but I'm currently... in a state of disrepair.”

Tala gave him a quick once-over, “You look fine on the surface, problems under the hood?”

“Sort of.”

“Uh, hey. I'm a mechanic. I could take a look?” Tala offered.

Knockout held back a chuckle, “If the word 'ship' didn't clue you in, I'm not exactly your average Earth vehicle.”

“So your like a space alien? That's sick as fuck!” Not exactly the reaction he'd been expecting but he'd take it, “So why don't you guide me through it? You know what's wrong right?”

“I don't know, can you guide an alien through heart surgery on a fellow human?” The girl seemed to bristle at the remark, Knockout sighed, “Luckily for you, I am a doctor.”

“Rad! So I can help you?” She seemed to jump right back into unreasonable happiness.

“... It's not like I have many options right now.” He hissed, “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Soundwave silently stalked the streets, eager to get this over with. Lord Megatron had tasked them with 'capturing and convincing a human to join the Decepticons.' at the request of Shockwave. He'd decided to send them off in pairs - only for Starscream to immediately leave.

So far Soundwave hadn't spotted any human that he thought would make a decent companion. While going out at night helped keep them hidden, it certainly didn't help in finding worthwhile humans.

Starscream had already decided on his before leaving – Soundwave might have quite a few issues with the Air Commander, but one thing he was exceptional at was thinking ahead. Soundwave regretted not picking a human beforehand, it would have made this much easier and quicker – and he prided himself on getting his work done in a timely manner. No use thinking about what could have been. Focus on doing better next time.

He had distracted himself by following a pair of Earth felines. Felis catus. He had a slightly unreasonable attachment to these creatures, they reminded him of Ravage so much. Not as big nor as powerful and stealthy but...

He was being unreasonable, he'd see her again once they finally destroy the Autobots once and for all. He'd see all of them again soon enough.

But that fact never did manage to stop the aching feeling in their bond, so far that his other symbiotes couldn't feel him if he reached out. The only reason Laserbeak had remained with him was because she was too young, and if he had left her with her siblings the creator bond could have broken, which at that age could have meant spark failure.

He continued following the cats curiously, staying far enough back not to spook them but close enough so that he could keep an optic on them. The two finally seemed to stopped in front of a door, with several other cats outside. Soundwave watched curiously.

The door opened and a small human walked out, illuminated by a sharp, cold light above the door. They were wearing a mask that covered their nose and mouth and a purple hooded jumper. The youngling seemed to be leaving food on the ground for cats.

Soundwave perked up, this was interesting. It was extremely late, shouldn’t the little thing be in bed? Soundwave sat and watched the child for what felt like hours, until the crowd of cats had died down with two remaining. One was sat on the child’s lap, sleeping comfortably while being gently pet. The other wrapped itself around the back child’s neck, relaxing. Soundwave began to approach the youngling, slow and cautious. The cats noticed him before the child did, turning to the darkness sharply and giving off a hiss before both ran off into the night. The child seemed spooked by this, their behaviour must have been unusual for them. The child first turned to the darkness where the cats ran off into, then finally in the direction of what had spooked them. Soundwave watched the human’s eyes widened at the sight of a large, imposing form just out of the light. The child fell backwards as it made a strange, muffled sound. Soundwave gently extended his hands and cupped the child under his hands. The poor child looked terrified, it made Soundwave feel slightly bad. In an attempt to calm the youngling, Soundwave flashed a smile across his visor.

 

* * *

 

‘Knockout? It’s Breakdown again. Still not sure if your getting this, but I’m wondering where you are. It’s been half an hour and I’m worried. Okay, comm me when you get this.’ Breakdown sighed after the comm-line cut out. He wasn’t used to being separated from his partner for long, and the two having to drive off in different directions after being attacked by Autobots? He didn’t like it. Why wasn’t Knockout answering his comms? What if something happened to him? Why-

Breakdown slammed on his breaks - there was a human in the road!

The two stood in a tense silence, Breakdown’s blaring headlights focused purely on the human in the road. The human looked at Breakdown like one of those deer he’d have to swerve to avoid (Knockout hated getting the little chunks of organics out of his seams.)

“Uh, hey!” The girl shouted suddenly, snapping Breakdown out of the silent trance. Strangely, she didn’t move at all. “Are you really there?”

What a dumb question, “Of course I’m here. You see me, don’t you?”

She nodded, “Sorry. I-” she paused, “I’m - not sure.”

Breakdown let out a heavy vent, which caused his alt mode to rumble. The human startled at that.

What a jumpy little thing.

“Yesh, kid. Calm down a lil.” Breakdown said.

“Uh, sorry. Again. I guess.” She moved out of his way and sat down on the curb. “Uh- sorry I’ll just - uh. Get out of your way, I guess.”

Breakdown internally rolled his optics before trying KO’s comm again.

Still down.

Breakdown vented, “I don’t have anywhere to be right now.” He pulled over, out of the way of any possible traffic. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Um. It’s Amanda, but uh - I go by Daisy.” She fidgeted with her hands, “It’s a long story.” Daisy seemed to sit up a little to look more directly at Breakdown, “You’re not a person, are you?”

Breakdown’s headlights flickered, “How’d you guess?”

She shrugged, “I dunno. My friend Tala texted me saying there are like, alien cars. I thought she’d done something stupid and hit her head but uh, I guess she’s fine.” She started playing with her curly hair, “Um, you know a red sports car? That’s the one she found. D-Don’t worry, he’s fine. She said she was, uh, helping him?”

Breakdown perked up at the mention of a ‘red sports car’, at least he wasn’t hurt, “Yeah, that’s my conjunx. Do you know where he is?”

“Uh, yeah. Tala said she was at her garage, I guess he’s still there with her? Maybe?” She stood up, “I can show you where it is. I should probably check up on Tala anyways.”

Breakdown popped a door open, “Get in, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Knockout felt… suprisingly okay. He half expected the little gremlin to try something whilst he was trapped in his alt mode but the cretin didn’t do anything she wasn’t ordered to. Besides, Knockout came to enjoy some of the youngling’s inane comments and spoke back a few times. She was just as gross as the rest of her horrid kind but at least she seemed to be vaguely interesting to talk to.

Though, he was very happy to be back in his root mode. That should speed up his self repair systems.

“You know.” Knockout began, checking his claws, “The only reason I was sent out here was to, ahem, __‘convince’__ a member of your kind to join the Decepticons.”

“You mean kidnap?” Tala said, putting various tools she needed to help repair the doctor back into there usual places, “Also, the Decepticons? Could you get a name the sounds more sinister than that? Sounds like your going to make a black hole and destroy everything, only to be stopped by Captain Goodboy and the power of friendship or whatever.”

“You have a rather vivid imagination,” Knockout remarked boredly, “and it’s a translation issue I suppose, it came from a combination of the cybertronian word for joining together out of mutual disagreement and ‘you are being deceived’.” He tutted, “Doesn’t translate all that well into your language, though.”

Tala laughed, “First, not __my__ language. Second, yeah. English is kinda a cluster of nonsense.”

“We’re getting off topic.” Knockout shook his head, “I need to bring a human back to the Nemesis with me, and you are… not insufferable.”

Tala snorted, “Thanks, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me.” She turned around to face him, “What exactly do you want from me?”

“Information mostly,” Knockout said, “we need as much as we can get. Also you’d be expected to assist in fights against Autobots - not by yourself mind you, and you’ll be given armor to protect you and hide your identities. When it comes to working with me personally, I already have a nurse so most likely won’t need your help with any medical procedures, but it is good to have a backup in case he’s busy.”

Tala seemed to think it over for a moment, “Okay, I’m down. Doubt I had much choice but, this seems pretty cool.”

“You didn’t, but I appreciate the co-operation.” Knockout said.

There was a buzzing sound from Tala’s pocket, she pulled out what looked like a datapad and smiled before looking back at Knockout, “My friend Daisy found one of your buddies, apparently he’s really worried about you.”

Breakdown, of course. “Is he alright?”

“Dunno. Assume so. Daisy’s gonna bring him here.” Tala typed something, “Anything you want to say to him?”

“...I’ll speak to him when he gets here.”

Tala quirked her brow, “Alright then.”

 

* * *

 

Alex felt a little sick. He was pretty sure if the jet wasn’t an alien robot he’d either had thrown up already or passed out, he’d never even been in a plane before and after this he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Then again, he’d probably have to travel regularly like this now he was partnered with Starscream.

Starscream was… an interesting person, he supposed. He was clearly hiding things, Alex could tell that from the moment he opened his mouth, but also was extremely easy to read. Alex supposed that was a good thing, it was easier to appease someone if they were easy to read.

Alex briefly wondered how his mother would feel about him joining a group of space robots trying to destroy another group of space robots and restore their home planet? She’d be confused, of course she would Alex was confused by this whole thing, but would she approve? Probably not. After Alex’s dad got kicked out, Alex’s mother had been under so much stress that she needed to start taking medication and her only child joining in a alien robot space war? That would just make it worse.

Okay, so he wasn’t going to tell his mother.  Never, ever.

Alex let a smile tug at his lips, this whole thing was, while incredibly confusing, was actually pretty cool. Getting to use his scientific knowledge with aliens and teaching aliens about Earth things? Things like that don’t happen to most kids, and it almost felt like it wasn’t real.

“What’s your boss like?” Alex asked.

Starscream huffed, “Megatron? Rude, violent, tyrannical… but he was also the best chance we had for getting equality.”

Alex shifted forwards in the seat, “What about now?”

“I think we should throw the slagger out the airlock,” Starscream hissed, “But Soundwave - that’s the Decepticon Third in Command and Communications Officer, by the way - is still incredibly loyal to him.”

“Why?”

“Because Megatron saved him and his symbonites from dying in the Pit, had Megatron not intervened during a fight Soundwave and his younglings would had perished.” Starscream explained.

“So that’s why you don’t want me talking to the others? Because it’s all really complicated stuff that I don’t know about?”

“For now, at least.” Starscream said, “Megatron doesn’t like humans, Soundwave is… Surprisingly easy to upset; but is mostly either enjoys a fun time or remains quiet, Knockout and his partner don’t really care all that much so as long as you don’t say anything stupid you’ll be fine and Shockwave… urgh, don’t bother. Shockwave is boring. You’re smart for your kind though, I’m sure you’ll pick up on things in no time.”

Alex hid in his jacket, “Thanks. You seem pretty smart too.”

Starscream laughed, “Of course I am.”

Alex let himself smile, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave was a little freaked out. Scratch that, he was very freaked out. The human had stopped screaming - that was good. The downside was he couldn’t understand what the human was doing. The little one seemed to be making odd motions with its hands, Soundwave tilted his helm to the side to convey his confusion. The little one perked up in realization and messed around with some kind of electronic in its ear.

“Ss-eye-nn luh-an-ew-age.” The little human said slowly.

Oh! ‘Sign language’. Soundwave quickly downloaded several language files marked as ‘sign language’ and nodded his helm excitedly.

The human smiled and began moving its hands again, this time Soundwave’s translation software managed to convert it.

‘M-A-X.’ It spelt out.

Soundwave quickly edited together a clip to play back, “Max?”

Max nodded enthusiastically. ‘You are?’

“Soundwave.” A short clip of Starscream.

‘Sound-wave?’ he signed back.

Soundwave nodded enthusiastically. This was better.

 

* * *

 

Breakdown and Daisy finally entered what Tala called a ‘garage’, really it was just an abandoned building Tala used to hide her tools and stolen car parts. The garage door that served as an entrance was open, but Tala was stood outside with Knockout leaning against the wall casually. Tala began waving as soon as she saw them approaching.

Daisy jumped out of Breakdown when he opened the door, and once she was out he transformed. Daisy imediately ran towards Tala, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Tala seemed winded, “Woah! Dais-”

Daisy firmly bonked her on the head, Knockout winced at the noise of pain Tala made.

“Dais, what-”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!” Daisy asked, she was crying, “Why would you think __any__ of that was a good idea?!”

Tala smiled awkwardly, “I mean, it worked out. Kinda.” She gestured to the bot to their right, “Daisy, this is Knockout.”

Daisy turned to look at Knockout, still holding onto Tala, “Hello.”

Knockout smiled and gave a little wave, “Nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing my conjunx back to me.”

Daisy blinked, “Uh, no problem.” She tightened her grip on Tala, “Thanks for not crushing my friend, I know she’s… hard to deal with”

Knockout laughed as Tala tried to shove Daisy and shouted, “Hey!”

“Trust me, I know.” Knockout grin widened when Tala turned sharply to glare up at him.

Tala looked furious, “Hey! Why are you taking __her__ side?”

“Uh, KO.” Breakdown muttered, softly touching his conjunx, “What’s goin’ on?”

“Oh, right. Breakdown, this is Tala. She helped me after I was damaged the Autobots.” Knockout gestured to Tala, who’s anger seemed to have died down as she let out a quiet ‘hey’.

Breakdown face twitched, Knockout gently put a servo on his arm, “Why don’t you introduce me to your little friend?” Knockout asked.

“Uh, sure.” Breakdown replied, “This is Daisy.”

Daisy smiled, “Hi.”

“Hey there.” Knockout grinned. “I take it you want this one?”

Breakdown quirked a brow, “You sure?”

“C’mon Breakdown, it would be cute. Matching human companions - we could be one of __those__ couples.”

Daisy turned to Tala, “What are they talking about?”

“I know. I mean, they’re aliens but I still don’t get why they think we’re matching-”

“Not that, Tala.” Daisy said tiredly.

Tala perked up, “Oh right. They want us to help them find this other group of transforming space robots that are hiding on Earth.”

“... The __what__?”

“What do you say kid,” Breakdown interpreted, “You wanna join the Decepticons?”

Daisy turned to Tala, who was nodding vigorously at her, “Sure,” Daisy said tiredly, “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

Alex was the first to arrive on the Nemesis, that was expected - Starscream had already chosen a human before leaving so of course he would find his first. Second was slightly more suprising to Shockwave - Knockout and Breakdown. Shockwave didn’t often dabble in predicting other mechs, he was extremely bad at it, but he had expected the pair to distract one another or dutiful Soundwave to return first. While waiting for Soundwave, the humans were set of the floor and left to interact with one another. They were to be working with eachother, and humans were such social creatures. It would be better for all of them if they got along.

“I feel like I’m 7 and having a playdate.” Knockout’s human muttered disdainfully.

“They’re aliens, honestly I’m surprised they didn’t lock us in little boxes like lab rats.” Starscream’s human countered.

Knockout’s human gave a little huff, “Fair. I guess. You eaten? I’ve got some brownies in my bag.”

“... You sure?”

“Yeah! I mean, we’re joining a weird alien force. I doubt __brownies__ are the weirdest thing you were offered today.” Knockout’s human pulled a plastic container out of a bag and began handing out small brown squares to the other humans.

Shockwave was intrigued, did humans form bonds based on the exchange of sustenance? Interesting, and easy.

Starscream’s human smiled, “Thank you, uh…?”

“Tala.” She pointed to the human next to her, “Daisy. You are?”

“Alex. Nice to meet you, Tala and Daisy.”

It seemed the humans were getting along fine enough. Good.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave finally returned an hour later, he explained that his chosen human required them to download more language files. Apparently he suffered from issues with hearing, but Soundwave patched himself into the younglings audio enhancement device allowing the two to communicate quicker.

“...What’s he doing with his hands?” Tala asked.

“He’s signing. He speaks sign language.” Alex explained, after that Alex and Max exchanged a few gestures with one another, “His name is Max.”

“Can you hear us?” Daisy smiled at Max, who nodded. “Hi Max, I’m Daisy, and this is Tala.”

“Don’t worry Max, I’m a fast learner. I’m sure we’ll be able to speak to eachother in no time.” Tala grinned, casually putting an arm on Daisy’s shoulder.

Max smiled brightly at the older children, signing, ‘I’m happy to meet you all.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these ocs in my head for a while, and I love all of them so much.  
> I'll probably write separate fics in this AU using these characters because I'm really fond of this AU and have a lot of ideas for it.


End file.
